Prove it
by I'm the girl that favours fire
Summary: New school, new life, new boys. I love my best friend, and after a long break up, we got back together. But then I have to move school, and I can barely resist Rhys, the dangerously familiar vampire I know nothing about.
1. Chapter 1

This was it. Death. It felt easier than I expected, I just felt guilty for leaving my friends behind.

Then,my dad burst through the door.

"Turn that bloody thing off and come downstairs. Dinners ready." He shut the door and left, just as quietly as when he'd come in.

My parents had bought me a PlayStation 3 for Christmas, I'd been inseparable from it for the 4 months that followed. I picked up my headpiece.

"Sorry guys, I'm going for dinner. Try not to get killed while I'm gone?"

I could hear various moans coming through from my friends. Jayden made what can only be described as the strangest noise I've ever heard in all 14 years of my boring life.

"You're such a sore loser Dawn. You nearly die, then you bail. Girls can't handle it."

Jay always knew what buttons to push. No way was he getting off with that one. I picked up my remote, planning out the perfect way to kill him. Would I just plain shoot him? Or would I stab him when he wasn't looking? Unfortunately,my plans for vengeance were cut off short.

"Dawnella!" My mother's voice boomed from the kitchen.

"I really have to go, but don't think I won't get you back tomorrow Jay."

"Ooooh." I couldn't tell who made the noise, it could have been Shawn, Or didn't sound like him, but it could have been Kris.

"Shut up guys, go on _Dawnella, mummys waiting for you." There _was nothing worse than being called by my full name, if I'm being honest, I wasn't so keen on the shorter version either.

I switched my station off, and ran downstairs. Something very strange greeted me. A normal family scene. In fact,no, a _perfect,_family scene. If you'd met my family you knew that was out of the ordinary. My twin sisters, Dayna and Jo weren't fighting like their usual six your old selves, and my Older sister, Harriet wasn't texting her boyfriend. It was strange.

I sat down slowly, making perfect eye contact with my dad through narrowed eyes.

"What's going on?" I tried to sound casual, but my voice wavered a bit.

"Sit down sweetie." My mother's voice was sickly-sweet. I felt like I was having am intervention. Maybe I was, I half expected to hear, "It's only because we care about you".

This was weird.

At first, nobody said anything, but then everyone started speaking at once. I couldn't couldn't understand a word a single one of them said.

They all stopped mother placed her hand on mine.

"I'm ."

I wasn't expecting that. Especially seen as last time, they swore they weren't having any more. There wasn't space in the house, and they could barely afford to feed the family, never mind accommodate new members.

I wanted my reaction to come off happier than it did. At first, I'd thought the water on the table had spilt, but, looking down at my arm and seeing the drops of water, I realised I'd been crying. I watched my parents exchange a nervous glance. This wasn't all they had to tell me.

"What?" I asked, staring at them both.

They shot my sister a nervous glance.

How bad could it be? After the twins were born, I tried tried everything I could to get rid of them, including throwing their favourite toys down the toilet, hoping they'd was coming couldn't be much worse.

"We're moving house,too."

Oh.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Arton."

_Arton!_

That was miles away. Oh my God. They were moving me school.

I gulped.

"When?"

"At the end of term."

I only had until next Friday? How would I tell the lads?

I stood up, leaving the plate of chicken, and storming out of the room. I turned my station back on. Only Kris was still online.

I picked up my headset and joined his game. Call of duty had always been my favourite game.

"Ring me." I turned of the station and waited for his call, I expected he'd finish his game first, but clearly he'd heard the hurt In my voice.

"Dawn?" All he had to do was say my name.I felt better almost instantly.

"Hi." I didn't know how to explain it to him.

Then, I asked him something I never thought I would ask anyone.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I could tell through the phone that he felt uncomfortable.

"Umm... Dawn, tell me what's wrong."

Kris had a strange effect on me. It had been almost a year since we'd been going out, he'd asked me back out since then, but I'd never felt anything for him since. It wasn't that he wasn't good-looking enough, because he was. He was funny,too. It wasn't that I was worried about ruining our friendship, because we really hated each other before we'd went out. I don't even know why we'd gone out, he'd just asked me out when we were arguing over... I don't know, we used to argue so much I often forgot what we were fighting over.

I told him what was wrong. I told him about the move. I told him about the baby. I told him I was moving next Friday, and I told him I was going to miss him.

He said nothing for what felt like forever.

"Don't go." He whispered down the phone.

"I have to."

He was silent again.

"I know." He paused, and I could hear the soft catch in his breath. "I'm coming over."

He hung up. I didn't have time to protest. I picked up the jacket from the floor, and ran to the front door, ignoring the calls of my name from my parents. I sat on the path, my legs stretched out in the middle of the road. It wasn't dark, but it wasn't daylight. It was early spring, so the days were bright and drizzly and the nights were cold and light. It was raining lightly now, and the snowdrops lining my garden gardeners in full bloom. Snowdrops were my favourite plants.

I stood up, and walked down my hill, running almost.

Now, the rain was coming down heavy. It seemed to be darker than it was before. I slowed my pace to a brisk walk, keeping my eye out for Kris. I didn't want him to see me. If he did, I might do something crazy. Like kiss him. I didn't understand my relationship with Kris. He was the only boy that could make me feel... anything really. He had total control over my libido, if you know what I mean.

Oh crap. He was across the road.

Maybe he hadn't seen me. I could almost feel myself losing control.

I had to run, so I did. Running as fast as I could, wherever my legs decided to go. I looked back and saw him crossing the road. I did the same.

I don't know how I didn't see the car coming.

The headlights turned on as if to check I was there, but the driver made no effort to stop. I could hear a voice, Kris probably, screaming my name. I tried to hold on, tell him I'd be okay. I knew I wasn't going to be. I felt a splitting pain in my side, something had smashed into me. It wasn't the car,though.

Someone had pushed me out of the way, and caught my head before it hit the pavement.

I saw his eyes. The scared,tearful blue eyes looking down on me.

He was shouting, asking if I could hear him.

I couldn't take anymore, I felt ill. I let my eyelids close, and I watched him -and the rest of the world- fade away to black.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes forced themselves open. I was sitting on my bed, and my mother was sitting next to my bed. She looked terrible, I didn't think she'd been to sleep. I didn't remember going to sleep, now that I thought of it. I just remember leaving to meet Kris.

My dad had just walked in, carrying hot chocolates. They smelled great.

He smiled at me. Then I remembered the blue eyes, Kris' eyes. Only they weren't Kris' eyes. Kris had brown eyes, not blue.

"Where's Kris?" I asked.

My dad shot my mother a confused look. My mother just shrugged her shoulders.

"Kris was never here sweetie." I know he was there though, I saw him him opposite me, before...

"Who was I with?"

My parents exchanged another look, one I couldn't quite interpret.

"We were hoping you could tell us that."

I shot them a look as if to _say 'Whuu-'._

"Someone knocked at the door. It was Kris, he had you, scooped up in his said some boy pushed you out of the way way of a car, then took off. Kris was crying though, honey. He said said for you to call him when you woke up, then he just, ran off." My mother looked almost, scared. She was strong, I'd never seen her this worried.

"Give me the phone." I don't know why, I just suddenly felt incredibly angry. Who was the stranger? Could he just have been a random by-passer? Why had he saved my life, then just left me? Not knowing if anyone would find me.

My mother gave me the phone and left the room, dragging my dad with her.

Kris' number was on speed dial, and and he answered within two rings.

"Are you okay?Don't ever do that again, Dawn, I thought you were dead you've been out five days, I haven't slept, and God, what if you hadn't woken up? What would I have done?"

"Kris. No offense, but shut up. I'm fine, I didn't die, I feel okay actually, I have a little headache though. And I've been out five days? Wow." Wow was all I could say.

He sounded like he was crying through the phone. _Kris. Crying._

_"_Dawn. What would I have done?"

"Kept on living, I don't know."

"I can't live without you dawn. I love you."

That was unexpected.

"Eww. Kris that's sweet and all, but a.) You know I don't do cheesy. It makes me cringe and b.) You sound like Jack Blake." Jack Blake was the most desperate person in the whole world.

He hung up.

Oops, he must've been on his period or something.

I stood up, very slowly,my head was still spinning. I had to pee, real bad. I only hoped the bathroom was empty, because if I wasn't on a toilet in thirty seconds, I was going to explode, which would smell horrible.

To my relief, it was. I stood up afterwards, and looked in the mirror. I looked horrible. My brown hair was bushes up and greasy, I had massive bags under my eyes, and Theresa large lump on my forehead.

I went downstairs, it was back to a normal scene. Harriet, was texting away, presumably to her boyfriend. Jo and Dayna were wrestling over a toy and my mother was sitting on a wooden chair, reading a newspaper. There was no tv, or sofa, for that matter just boxes piled high around the room. Then it occurred to me.

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday." My mother muttered from behind her paper, trying to avoid my reaction.

Tuesday?! I had three days of school left. How was I supposed to throw this at everyone?

The next two days dragged, English classes(which used to be my favourite) suddenly became the longest most boring things I'd ever had to endure. Kris and I were the only ones that knew I was moving.I would tell everyone else tomorrow, for now though, all I wanted to do was kick back and kick some boy-butt on Modern Warfare. That's what I did. For three hours, and I won every game. Shawn sulked for most of it, and Josh laughed at his moaning. Jayden tried very hard not to complain, and to be honest I was surprised he didn't come up with some lame excuse as to why a girl had beaten him.

"So. We have a full week off next week, what are we gunna do?" Josh asked the question I'd been most dreading since I found out.

"We should go to the cinema tomorrow night." Jayden said.

I said I would go, maybe my parents would let me, but I wasn't telling them until tomorrow. I hung up, saying I had to go, I was tired, and No way would tomorrow be easy.

I shut my eyes, hoping to blank out the hundreds of scenarios my mind was sorting through. It was a bad attempt though, I just came up with the weirdest things ever in my life. I imagined I told Josh, and he shot me. That one was particularly scary, but it had nothing on the one where Jayden tried to kill me. Either way, all of my dreams ended in violence.

I would have to suck it up today though. I would have to tell them, and hope I actually got to my new him in one, unharmed piece. I pulled myself out of bed at six - a full hour before usual. I was going to make myself look better today, it was the last day I was walking through the gates.

I showered, then plaited my hair, went down stairs and ate breakfast- something I very rarely did. Then, I got my school uniform on, swapping pants for a skirt. Then, I dried my hair and took the plait out, so I had long, wavy locks, almost reaching my bum. I caked myself in make-up, what the hell, I might as well go full slut. I wouldn't do this again.

At eight, I left the house and walked to meet Jayden. Unfortunately, Kris and Shawn and Josh lived a good 20 minute drive away, and they'd have to pass school to get to us.

Jayden stood, with adidas jacket on, and his bag pulled over his shoulder, comfortably sitting on his ass. I took a moment t to realise how much I was going to miss him, even if he got a tad annoying at times. I actually saw him do a double take when I walked up to him, as if he was making sure it was me, and not believing his eyes. Perfect. That's what I was going for.

"What the fuck happened to you?" He sounded,almost, flirtatious. Which is weird, because that is the least flirtatious sentence in history.

"Erm, would you believe me if I said I fell into a bucket of Orange paint?" I was trying to keep the mood light, because I could see it headed in other directions.

He laughed, but not much. He dropped the conversation, but kept looking me up and down. It was making me a little uncomfortable. We had a fifteen minute walk to school, so I hoped this wasn't the only thing he would do. The thing about Jayden, as much as I loved him, he had a tendency to think with his dick, not his head.

"So.." He said, probably trying to push the conversation forward. "Where'd the tits come from?"

Oh crap,he'd noticed I was wearing a push up. The humiliation had begun. I could feel my face flushing red.

"Relax, you look good with a little lump." And the embarrassment continues. Had he seriously just said that? To be fair, I was dressed like the kind of girls he'd go for. Tits, make-up, hair perfect. Or a really tame slag.

I thought it only fair to turn the conversation back to how I'd whipped his ass last night.

I didn't though, I didn't want my last day to be spent fighting with him. I just looked at him for abit, he was truthfully very good looking, he had blonde hair and an almost tanned tanned complexion. He could of worked at hollister. The grey and white of our uniform suited him,too. He had a smug look on his face.

"What?" I asked, hoping to keep the look there. He looked cute.

"Nothing." He laughed, enjoying a private joke to himself.

The rest of the walk we spent talking about the cinema. I was looking forward to it, seeing as my parents were allowing me to go.

We got to school in plenty of time. My reg class was full, hardly surprising As my reg class consisted of nerds and sports stars. That passed in a blur though, as did the next three lessons until lunch. I'd received comments on my updated look all day. I had winks and things from boys, and a death glare from various other girls. I walked into the lunch hall, and saw Jayden,Kris,Shawn and Josh huddled in the bottom corner where we always sat. It was the first time I'd seen any of them, besides Jayden anyway. I got a mixed reaction from just looked back clearance I'd interrupted an important conversation. Josh, like Jayden, looked me over with hungry eyes. Kris shot me a glare, stood up,and left.

"What's with him?"

Josh shrugged, the other two looked away,and I could see Shawn try to hide a smile. They all knew more than they were letting on.

"What?" I demanded.

They all laughed.

"He doesn't like you... flaunting your wears." Jayden said, he was going to choke up any minute.

I chose to ignore him

" I have something to tell you guys." I had to do it now, or I never would.

They didn't respond, they just looked at me.

Gulp. "I'm moving."

They looked at me,as if to say to continue.

"House. And school. This is my last day."

Jayden looked like I'd just slapped him across the face.

"Have you..umm..." He was actually speechless, in the eleven years I'd known him, he'd never been speechless.

I nodded.

Shawn hugged me, and Josh laughed a little bit when he did.

"Where you moving too?" Shawn broke the silence.

"Arton."

Jayden and Shawn exchanged worried looks.

"As in Arton where all the stoners live?"

"How the hell would I know? I've never even heard of it!"

"Come on princess, we have to go make as much trouble as possible." Jayden said, sounding a lot more like Kris than himself.

Before I had time to ask,he pulled me up off my chair and out into the corridors, running fast fast and screaming. I had to admit, it was fun. I joined in, running and screaming. We ran past the head teachers office, which Jayden flipped him off through the small window.

At one point, I worried about about where Kris was, but the thought was knocked from my mind when Mr Anderson, our deputy head teacher, started chasing us down the halls. Jayden open the cleaning cupboard,and we hopped inside.

Jayden stared at me, practically undressing me with his eyes. I was doing more or less the same though.

"How'd Kris take it?When you told him?"

I remembered the awkward conversation.

"He freaked out on me. I told him and he bailed. Gave me all this shit.." I trailed off.

He nodded. "Come on Dawn, you know he's wanted you forever. The guys like your own personal walking hard on."

I didn't need this.

"Kiss me." I blurted.

He gaped at me.

"Seriously. You may never see me again, and you wouldn't want to disappoint me." I'd spoke like this with Kris, I just hoped all boys worked the same.

"I'll warn you princess, I'm a heart breaker." He winked and walked closer, closing the remaining gap between us.

I could feel his breath on my face, and I shivered involuntarily.

"I think I can handle you." I tried to make my voice sound sexier, but it wavered more than I hoped.

He put his hands on my shoulders.I felt really awkward but I wasn't about to tell him that. His hands drop to my waist.

"Going to admit you're scared to do this?" He whispered..

I had to prove him wrong. I pressed my lips against his, then pulled them off, wanting to tease. He laughed, and pulled me closer to him. Wow, I never in a million years imagined myself in this situation with Jay. Kris maybe.

"Don't try innocent with me. I know every trick there is."

"Don't want innocent?Fine."

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, and pushed my tongue right down his throat.

He pulled back.

"What happened to nice, non- slutty Dawn?" He sounded upset.

"She dies today. I'm just going to be a slut in Arton. Might as well practice."

He shot me a weird look.

"Shouldn't you be practicing on Kris?" He pulled me of him.

He was right, Kris should've been my very secret first kiss.

It was six. I left with Kris when his parents came to pick me up. The cinema didn't sound to appealing, so we just wandered around the shopping centre. Kris I decided it would be best if we got our goodbyes out of the way before everyone else got here.

"I'm gunna miss you." I said.

"I won't." Ouch. "You're coming to visit every weekend and you're staying on the PlayStation every night so you can teach me how to play, and you're going to stay you. Promise?"

I nodded. I wouldn't keep even half of that. I was going to create a whole new identity with my new town.

"Fine. You have to promise me a few things though. You'll never look at another girl that isn't in a full set of clothes."

He laughed and nodded. I knew he wouldn't keep that promise either.

"And if you even think for one minute you're dropping out of school, I'll kill , and don't cut your hair, it's sexy at this length."

He smiled and looked down, I knew what was coming.

"You are never allowed to look at a guy, if he only wants you for your body. Kay?"

What body? I barely had boobs, with the exception of today, I was too skiing for my own good, and I had a tiny ass.

I nodded, and hugged him. He hugged Back,hugging so tight I could barely breathe.

"Please don't leave me." He said, talking into my hair.

"I have to." Was all I could say. He stopped hugging me, and dragged me over to to a stall, where they were selling various sweets. He picked up a bag of salted popcorn. We ate it all the time as kids, then, he dragged me forward, running. He sat under the stairs, where we'd sat a couple of years ago when we were running from a security guard.

We sat, in silence, for about five minutes until I asked him what I'd been meaning to all day.

"Why did you leave today, at dinner? You missed all the fun."

"What?With you and Jay?"

Oh,shit.

"About that.."

"It doesn't matter,it had to happen, the way you were dressed, he'd been going on about you all day." He looked angry. "You never kissed me,dawn. Why did you kiss him?"

I sighed, and told him the truth.

"Because, when I move, I'm not going to be like this. I'm just going to try and blend in, hang around girls, go shopping and talk about how awesome boobs are. You guys are the only ones that will know this dawn. No one else will."

He smiled. "Will this dawn go out with me then?Before she disappears?"

I smiled. "It depends." My smile broadened. "If you beat me at..."

"I'll race you too the guys. If they're where they should be. If I get there first, you go out with me. If you get there first.. Then, you get me as a slave until we leave." That wasn't a very very fair deal.

"Deal."I stood up, and ran before he could say anything else. I could hear him running behind me. I was going to let him win this of course, but I had had to put on a good show.

Just before we reached Jay and Josh, I tripped and landed with a very convicing thud. Kris kept running and tapped Josh on the shoulder.

I stood up.

"I win." He shouted at me. He knew I'd let him win, never once had he won against me.

"No fair."I kept the act going.

"We had a deal."

I walked over to Kris, and put my arm around him.

"I up."

He kissed my cheek. Jay glared at me. Oops.

We wandered around for a few more hours, went bowling and ate. After that we took about a billion photos,and I said goodbye to each of them. First, Shawn, he stood up, hugged me,and left. He seemed to want to leave.

Kris, after his dad rang, jumped back into his dad's car and left. It was hard to see him go.

Josh hugged me, wrote down his number and told me I had to call him every night, and talk about boys.

Jay and I, decided to walk around abit more.

"So, excited to leave yet?" Jay flashed me one of his most beautiful smiles. He looked particularly gorgeous today, he was sporting low-hanging Jeans that were hugging his hips, and a tight V-neck _fall out boy _t-shirt. He looked good.

"Not really, I'm more worried about it."

He raised his eyebrows.

"You mean,you,Dawnella Jane Oswald is scared of something? Shock horror."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm hungry,wanna eat?" He nodded, and we walked over to the escalator.

"Where?" I asked.

He thought for a moment, then his face lit up. I could almost see the lightbulb above his head.

Fifteen minutes later,and we were sat in a little diner called _The Korner Cafe_. I'd ordered a foot-long ham and cheese sandwich, Jay had ordered a Cheese burger. We ordered curly chips between us.

We talked. A lot. About nothing in particular and it was nice. It reminded me of when we were younger and used to sneak across the street in the middle of the night to talk about nothing all night. Of course, we were only like ten, when being friends with a boy didn't make you a slut. To be honest I'd never had a girl for a best friend.

Once Jay finished, we sat for a few minutes.

"We should get home." I said. "Get the bus with me?" He nodded and we headed across to the bus terminal.

The bus wasn't due for ten minutes.

"Wait here." Jay said, then he ran off. I did consider following him,but I didn't. I just sat and hummed _californication _by the red hot chilli peppers. It's strange how much you learn when you're really listening. I heard break up, various car sounds a little child crying,and what sounded like screaming. Why were people screaming? I followed the noises,heading in the direction that Jay went.

A man was lying on the ground, with blood running from his skull. People were running everywhere,and others were crying. I couldn't see Jay. I went over to the man's body,, and dialled the ambulance. Explained where I was,and left. I had to find Jay. Then m phone rang.

"Hi, where are you?" Jays voice came.

"Next to Argos."

He hung up, and seconds later I saw him come around the got the bus, after waiting for paramedics.

"Here." He handed me a bag.

"What is it?"I asked.

"Your leaving presents." He added a wink.

I opened the bag, there were four or five individually wrapped presents.

I opened the first one. It was a Pack of wristbands, each with a different band on. There was on with sleeping with sirens, one with All time low, and on with fall out boy. I went to hug him.

"You're not finished yet."

I smiled, and opened the next one. His black beanie. I'd been in love with it for ever.

"Just so you don't forget me."

"Like I could forget you." He smiled weakly.

Then I opened a packet of photos. They were photos of the day at the beach, I'd gone while I was with Kris, Jay went with selena, his girlfriend at the time. I smiled.

The last one I opened was a letter.

"There are four there. When you miss one of , open one."

I flashed him the biggest smile ever. Then I wrapped my arms around him. I really would miss him.

I stepped off the bus and started to walk home, I pulled the beanie over my head, it felt comfortable. I walked straight into someone, smacked face first into their chest.

"Watch where you're going, dumbass." He muttered and kept walking.

I kept walking, until I got home. Nothing was left, we were all sleeping in the living room tonight.

I let my eyes drop, and all I could think of was Kris' eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I know this is short, but enjoy:')**

Arton was nice. I don't know what everybody else had been talking about. So far, I'd seen zero stoners. It'd only been two days, but already I missed the guys like crazy. I thought about opening a letter, but decided not to yet. I opened the box at my feet labelled Dawn Misc. I carried it up the stairs to my room. _My _room, no one else's. I had my own room. In my box was an old school work booklet and tid bits. I threw out the old school work, and got to work on sorting out photos and posters I was going to hang up. My mam had said I was allowed to decorate the room myself. However I wanted.

I already had the room planned out in my head. Even I was going to be a slut, my room would still be like the old me. I'd just have to make sure no one ever came back here. I was going to cover the back wall purple, and spray paint my bed – because my mother wouldn't let me buy a new bed – black. The three remaining walls would be white. I had found the most amazing ornamental hanging spiders a few towns over, and I would go and get them in a few weeks. My walls would literally be raped with posters. Kris would like it. I found myself missing him quite a bit.

I opened my wardrobe (Suitcase, really) and picked out a pair of dark jeans, and a purple plaid shirt. After talking to my mam about it for a while, I went out for a walk. My one hundred and three doored estates had a park at the bottom. There wasn't much there, just a few skate ramps and a set of swings.

I had left my skate board back home, and I wouldn't use it without Jayden or Shawn anyway. Kris wasn't the skateboarding type. Or leaving the house type. Or boyfriend type. You're probably going to ask why I like Jayden so much, then.

Here's the truth.

I don't know. I've known him for barely a year and a half, and after almost six months of arguing with him, something _shifted. _We went out for a fortnight a year or so ago, and even though we broke up, I've always liked him since then. He's not the best looking, the smartest, or the funniest; he just has something about him. Something apparently only I can see.

Have I ever felt attracted to the other three? Yes, Jayden when I was about seven, but that was years ago, and he hated me then, so he didn't know, he still doesn't. Josh doesn't like me, and I don't really like him. We're just friends because of Shawn. Shawn is actually gay, and I've known this from the age of six. I've never liked him that way.

I plonked down on a swing, and waited for something amazing to happen. Nothing did. Not even when I star fished in the middle of the park. Nobody came, nobody talked to me, and I didn't even get a phone call.

So I trudged back through the estate, when finally, something happened.

A ball rolled past my feet. I picked it up, ready to throw it back at whoever had lost it. I looked around, and nobody was on the street. Written on the ball was

_If lost, please drop._

So I did. I know, it was a stupid thing to do, but when I did, I noticed it starting to roll away – uphill. Curious, I followed it, even though my brain was screaming run.

When I got around the corner, however, the ball had disappeared.

I turned back, heading to my house, wondering how on earth it could just vanish.

Three people stood just in front of me, walking down the street. Two boys, one with black hair, the other blond, and a girl, much small than the boys – who were easily six foot- with dark brown hair. They were all walking with synchronized footsteps. The boy with black hair turned to me to reveal pale skin, grey eyes and the world's sexiest smile, it was slightly goofy too, revealing two sharp fang-like teeth.. Jayden would be jealous of this boy. He wasn't too tall or too skinny, he was just right.

Then he flipped me off and I decided I would spend the rest of my life hating him. I think.

"Looking at something?" He said.

"Nothing pretty." I lied, far too quickly. He didn't say anything, he just turned around, and I walked into the garden, to watch all three of them walk away.

I bet you anything I'd get put in a class with the strange boy with the pointy teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

I'd been in my new school only two days. I'd made a friend -Louise- and I'd been hanging around with her and a few of her friends,which included the girl I'd seen outside my house. I asked Louise about the two boys I'd seen,and she said there was no way that other girl -Jenny - had been with them. They were brother's, the black haired one in our year (11) and the blond haired boy in year 13. They were supposed to be loners.

I found out just how true her words were in my first English lesson. The only available seat was next to him, on the desk at the back. I sat next to him without looking at him,if I did,my heart may have melted. I sat, unfazed focused entirely on the board,well mostly,until the teacher gave us a worksheet with our coursework assignments for the up and coming GCSE's.

I glanced down at the sheet and saw:

(Single) - write a descriptive paragraph about your escape from a prison. Base it on the film _the shawshank redemption. _1600 word count.

(Single) - Keep a diary of each days events for a fortnight. 800 word count per night.

(Pairs) - write a descriptive paragraph about your partner. Include Appearance, personality,hobbies and general behaviour. Unlimited word count.

(Pairs) - In pairs, write a short story about a subject of your choice. Include a photo, character, setting. You will be asked to perform another group's story,so make sure it's a good one. Min. 5000 words.

(Group) - You have become a political party. Write a speech,create a name and be prepared to present your speech.

This did not sound fun.

The boy turned to me.

"We are not doing it together. I'll just whack your name at the bottom of it. I'm good,so don't worry about your precious little grade, slut." I felt like he'd just slapped me.

"What?!"

"I'm just saying, you're dressed like this. You love made friends with the slut sort, and I can tell its an act. You're trying to hard and I can tell you don't like it. You looked nothing like that the other day." He said,like he thought it would get under my skin. It did.

"Piss off." I said,then I locked my eyes on the sheet, and tried to stop myself crying. Was my act really that transparent?

"Don't worry,they all buy it. They just don't have my eye." He seemed to laugh at himself here.

"Okay."

"Whoa,did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" He laughed.

"Look,I'm not the one going out of my way to hate a girl I've never met."

He smiled.

"I don't hate you."

"Whatever."

"Seriously,I don't." I saw his fang for a moment,before he realised I'd seen it,and he covered it up.

This time, I smiled.

"Prove it."

"Fine,that park you were at yesterday,be there tonight at around... eleven?"

I nodded. And gulped. Who the he'll goes out to a park at eleven at night? If have to sneak out, and I'd have to tell Jayden. This wasn't the kind of thing you tell Kris.

"So you're going out with this guy who you've spoken to once in the middle of the night,with no one else around?" Jaydens voice was a mixture of excitement and fear.

Sums up how I was feeling perfectly.

**Sorry it's short. Sorry it took so long to update. My main focus is on my other vampire fanfic: hunting down hayley. It's quite fun to write but it takes up a lot blog my time. Updating all today.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rhys, The boy I was going to meet, was already at the park when I arrived. He was wearing black skinny's and a grey guns n' roses tee.

He smiled when I walked up to him.

"Hi there." He said, his voice was softer, and alot more seductive. His fangs were clearly on display. I wondered if they were plastic.

"Hi." I smiled back. I wondered if he knew it was out. "So, how do you plan on proving to me that you don't hate me?"

"I'm going to tell you a secret." He said.

"Go on.."

He stopped breathing for a moment. Then he said. "I'm not human."

I laughed nervously.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm a vampire."

Oh. That explained the fangs. No... He was just having me on.

"No you aren't. Vampire's dont exist."

He smiled, then said:

"Want me to prove it?"

"You can't because vampire's aren't real."

As I said this, he started running. No, teleporting. I couldn't really tell, he was moving so fast. Then, He was right in front of me. He pulled his lips back, and his fangs were right on show. Then, I felt pain. A deep sting in my throat as I relaised he was drinking from me. Then, pure joy and lust.

He pulled his lips from my neck.

"Believe me now?"

"Whole heartedly, and truthfully, yes."


End file.
